warriorsfanfiction1997fandomcom-20200214-history
Cactusclan’s Mission
Prolouge Desertwish walked alongside Heatherpetal towards the moonfall. The new clans had lived together in peace for a few moons now, but things seemed different between Desertwish and the deaf medicine cat. Maybe it was because Heatherpetal was sad, as she could not see, therefore could not speak to anyone, as she could only tell what cats were saying by what words they were mouthing. As they got closer they saw Donkeypaw and Spotshine. Spotshine was happy, but there was fear in his eyes. Donkeypaw just looked angry the second he saw Desertwish. “Hello, Donkeypaw, Spotshine. Greetings,” Desertwish mewed, trying to start a conversation. “Hi!“ said Spotshine. Donkeypaw’s only response to Desertwish was an angry grunt. “I don’t know what’s up with him,” Spotshine told Desertwish. “He seems to not like RainbowClan or CactusClan anymore!” Donkeypaw luckily did not hear what Spotshine told Desertwish. Soon PalmClan’s medicine cat Frecklenose walked over to speak to Donkeypaw. Desertwish has only had a real conversation with Spotsnine the whole way to the moonfall. Desertwish padded up the slope to see the moon fall in all it’s beauty. The water fell down into a pool similar to the moonpool back in the lake territories where the old clans lived. But they were gone now. This is what Desertwish had to live with. He laid down and dipped his muzzle into the cold water to drink. He closed his eyes, and let a dream come to him. When he opened his eyes, he saw cats he recognized. His parents, Wetfoot and Pinkfur, his sister, Pricklekit, and many more of his ancestors and deceased family. He saw the other medicine cats sharing the same dream. But where was Heatherpetal? His ancestors then said, “Unity is survival! Without it, the clans will die!” Then Desertwish woke up to a horrible screech. “Heatherpelt!” He yowled, but it was no use, the blind and deaf medicine cat was drowning in the moonfall. “No!” the other medicine cats yowled. But she was gone. Then Desertwish thought about what his ancestors had said. Maybe she was just the first to die... Chapter 1 Cactusstar stood tall on the cactusrock. Today was Random’s apprentice ceremony. The cats of CactusClan gathered below Cactusstar. Random saw Blacknose and Moonflight sit down together. Birdwish sat next to the other senior warrior. Russetpelt padded over to sit next to Blacknose, and Hawkeagle sit behind them. Desertwish watched from outside the medicine den, and Random saw his best friend Pricklypear excitedly sitting next to Striketail, who was trying to calm him down. Cactusstar spoke. “Cats of CactusClan, today we will be celebrating Random being an apprentice,” Cactusstar turned to Random. “Random, please step forward,” Random walked over to his leader. “Russetpelt. Your time for an apprentice is long overdue. You will be Random’s mentor. I hope you will pass on your knowledge to him,” Random went up to Russetpelt. “Hi!” He said. “Hello,” Russepelt said. “Hey, why didn’t you apprentice Random’s siblings?” Blacknose asked. “Cuz,” Cactusstar said. Random walked over to Pricklypear. “I‘m finally an apprentice!!!!!” Random said. “Prickly pear will you help me move my cactuses to my new den?” “Of course!“ Pricklypear said. They padded off to the nursery. Suddenly, the friends heard a yowl of pain. “BullClan! BullClan!” Willowclaw yelled. Pigpelt had her pinned down. Random and Pricklypear rushed into battle. Random tried to fight best he could, but with no training he was as weak as prey. He leap onto Pigpelt to distract him and release Willowclaw. Willowclaw then took over and pinned down Pigpelt and landed a strong blow to his side. Random ran towards the nursery once again. He would protect his cactuses. Sheepfur tackled him and caught Random off-guard, as he was thinking about his beloved cactuses agian. Sheepfur managed to land a strong blow to Random’s flank, and put Random at a huge disadvantage. Random batted at Sheepfur and made a small cut just above Sheepfur’s eye. Random scrambled out of Sheepfur’s hold and leapt on his back and started scratching, ripping out huge tufts of fur and making four large wounds. In anger, Sheepfur rolled over and leapt once again onto Random, and was about to kill him when Russetpelt leapt onto Sheepfur. “Leave my apprentice alone!” She yowled. She signaled for Random to run and Random obeyed his mentor. As Random fled he saw Bullstar cornering Gravelwing. The tom had no where to run and Bullstar was strong. With a quick blow to the throat, Bullstar killed Gravelwing. “CactusClan! Retreat!” Cactusstar yowled. His Clan quickly ran out of the camp towards RainbowClan territory. Cactusstar knew Rainbowstar would let him and his clan stay there. Once at RainbowClan camp, Rainbowstar let Cactusstar announce the new deputy, and that they would still attend the gathering. “We will miss Gravelwing,” he started. “But we must move on,” Cactusstar looked towards Russetpelt. “Russetpelt will be the new deputy of CactusClan,” Cactusstar said. Random congratulated Russetpelt. His mentor was deputy! “The following cats will be going to the gathering, Moonflight, Willowclaw, Smokepelt, Random, Pricklypear, Hawkeagle, Striketail, Desertwish, Russetpelt and I,” Cactusstar said. ”And the following cats of RainbowClan will be going to the gathering,” Rainbowstar said. “Kestrelpelt, Heathereyes, Yarrowflight, Dognose, Hopepaw, Frecklepaw, Snakeclaw, Rainpaw, Smokeheart and I,” RainbowClan and CactusClan padded together through the woods to the gathering.